Inter dimensional Leaper
by DragonFire888
Summary: Naruto along with his best friend Zen a very eccentric person with big ideas left three years ago, now they return with the powers of other worlds as well as their own. Watch as they shake Konoha to its core. R & R. Story with pretty much no plot unless I think of one. Could stop at pretty much any time
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, fossil fighters, full metal alchemist brother hood, avatar the last air bender, fairy tail, one piece.**

** 5 year old Naruto**

Naruto cried as he sat down in the Konoha forest curled up in a groove in a random tree the squirrels taking pity on him placing acorns in front of him. "Why can't I be a ninja Jiji says that I would be a great one, but now he says that I can't because of the council." Naruto said burying his head into his knees more tears fell; even his favorite ramen stand had been closed so he couldn't drown his sorrows in food like he used to be able to.

"Who are you?" a voice that couldn't have belonged to anyone older than him said. Naruto looked up to see a person with shining diamond blue eyes, black Uchiha air, a dark unlike Uchiha tan, stood a little taller than Naruto at four foot two, his face covered in soot, he had blood on his shirt which was a black t-shirt, and tan cargo shorts to which Naruto looked rather odd.

"I'm Naruto the former future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto said wiping tears from his eyes as he looked at the sparks in the boy's eyes suddenly dampen slightly at this news it was like he could feel Naruto's mood through his own so he decided to continue on with his story. "They say that I can't be a ninja because of something I can't understand, and everyone says I can't become Hokage if I'm not strong. I don't know how to be strong without other people's help like the ninja academy."

"Naruto." the boy said as if he was testing the name out in his mouth. "Well you know there are other places where you can get really strong, and over there you can be a lot stronger than what a ninja could be. My name's Zen by the way."

"But where, there's no one that are stronger than ninjas that's why we over power the samurai. Without chakra you can't do jutsu and without jutsu you can't attack." Naruto said wiping his eyes further to reveal the sparkling curious filled eyes.

"Here," Zen said pulling out a big blue chart paper that Naruto knew many people including the tracker ninja used to make maps and such, "This shows that there could be other spaces Naruto. It occupies the same space, but in a different string." Zen could see that most of this was going over Naruto's head so he decided to take a different approach at this point he pulled out a light pen something that he took from the other world. "It's like this all of these circles are our world, then they all are in this one humongous circle, we live in this circle."

"I want to live in that one." Naruto said pointing to the circle he liked.

"Okay we live in this one." Zen said erasing it.

"No just me you live in that one."

At this point Zen had to laugh before he said okay. "We live in these two circles, at the same time there are all these other circles have other people, how many people or what is in them is a complete mystery to us. There could be other uses or we don't even exist. I pulled this handy little doo dah out of another one of these circles with my jutsu, and if I can do it really well then with enough preparation we could go onto these other circles and learn their power. Then when we learn everything there is to learn we could come back, you could be the Hokage and I could be you assistant!" Zen was excited at this point, the only reason that he hadn't worked on it vigorously before was because that he would be lonely if he left on his own, but now he had a partner.

"That sounds really cool!" Naruto said happily smiling and nodding his head vigorously. "When do we leave?"

"In about four years." Zen said taking out a note book and handing it to Naruto. "Every few hours a rip opens, sometimes it'll make something disappear or appear like when you can't find the remote, or a quarter goes missing. "They happen often enough that they are noticed, but they aren't so big that they cause disturbances. If you see one of them record it in this note book any information helps, even if it doesn't seem important it could be the difference between new circle and here."

Naruto nodded clutching the notebook close to his chest and running back to his apartment.

**For story purposes Naruto did everything he did when he was nine years old and this is when he's running away with his friend. **

"Please Sasuke don't leave, if you have to then take me with you, I don't care for anyone here like I do for you." Sakura said crying at this.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked her.

"What about him, he's a dope that can't do anything right." Sakura said and Sasuke smirked at her. "Please Sasuke-kun please don't leave anyone will teach you here."

"I'll stay in Konoha for as long as they have something to teach me, when their skills are dried up then I will be gone." Sasuke said to Sakura and she sighed in relief.

Meanwhile Naruto's fists clenched as he watched, then he felt the notebook the one that his best had given him all those years ago, they hadn't spoken in a while, since he took the Chunin exams. In fact the dead line was today quite convenient if he did say so himself. He ran home packing up the few belonging that he had, one used to be the picture of team seven, now he drove a kunai threw his own face showing he did not consider themselves part of their group. Naruto created two shadow clones, a personally written letter with each of them and sent them off to deliver them when he was far enough.

He walked into the home of his friend where he saw the walls covered in maps, equations, charts, seals, theories, hand signs, and slumped over the desk was his friend Zen snoozing. This was of course a rather familiar sight to him his friend was a workaholic. "Zen!" Naruto shouted right in his friend's ear causing him to shoot up a piece of paper stuck to his face. "Today's the day!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Zen said leaping up and running around stuffing carefully folded papers into a folder, as well as many other things into his cargo pants before he grabbed the light pen. Despite his nerdy personality, Zen kept up with his bodily functions exercising daily, which is why he and Naruto we equally built, while Zen was still a few inches taller. "Our precise position is going to be at the Todoroki gate shrine. We just have to put this gem in that hole thing when the sun shines through. At the precise moment I'll have to perform these series of hand seals." Zen produced a chart that had eight hundred hand signs on it and some weren't even of the regular 12. "Now come on let's go."

"Let's do it." Naruto said putting his backpack on more comfortably as well as a few scrolls that he had strapped to his leg and arms.

Tsunade rubbed her temples she had a killer hangover from drinks with Jiraiya last night, and she also had a weird dream where Naruto had given her a letter and said goodbye before poofing away. Her hand stretched out and she touched a piece of ruff paper that sent a terrible feeling through her body. She brought it up to her face and looked at it before ripping it open and reading the letter.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_ I realized that Konoha is actually better off without me so a few years ago me and a really good friend of mine made some plans, I'll be back in three years to take your hat. Don't worry I won't slack off, and I'm probably better off with him then I am in Konoha, I've heard some of those council meetings before. Well have a nice life while I'm gone._

_ Naruto_

"ANBU!" Tsunade shouted out and instantly eight ANBU came in. "Send all of rookie nine with the teams of Gai, as well as their sensei's and Jiraiya after Naruto!"

"Yes Ms." The ANBU said before they disappeared.

WITH THE RETRIEVAL SQUAD

"Why are we going after the dope, he doesn't have anything to offer Konoha." Sasuke said leaping through the trees a scowl on his face because of being unable to demand new jutsu from the council.

"Who knows, he probably just has Tsunade under his thumb the demon." Kakashi said and immediately the other Jounin sensei glared at him, and he immediately shut up knowing that had he kept speaking then they would have killed them himself. "Here's where the trail ends, there's nothing from this point on."

"What do we do?" Neji asked the rest all of whom had no idea.

"We'll fan out, they have to be somewhere, a tracking specialist on each team, no one goes off without a Jounin, whoever took Naruto has to know what they're doing if they can just disappear like they did." Kurenai said and they all nodded, Hinata, Sasuke, and, Kakashi on one team; Sakura, Shino, Asuma, Shikimaru, and Chouji on the second; Kurenai, Kiba, Tenten, and Ino on another; Lee and Gai on their own without their weights.

"Come on let's get this over with." Kakashi said not putting down his little orange book which peeved off Hinata didn't he care the slightest bit that one of his students possibly was about to defect from Konoha and go who knows where. "Let's start off this way, they've come out this far going completely straight it's safe to assume that they'll continue this pattern."

"You're not even going to summon your dogs?" Hinata asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"IT would be a waste of chakra, the Inuzuka have better noses than my dogs and since Kiba couldn't find them I assume we're better off following my own plan." Kakashi said as he leapt off into the trees the others soon following Sakura ogling over Sasuke.

'Why did Naruto defect, did he get an offer as well. Whatever, I'll take it.' Sasuke thought to himself his Sharingan activated searching for anything that would hurry this along, he was going to demand that one of the sages trained him, more than likely Jiraiya after all he did supposedly train the fourth.

'Sasuke's so cool when he's all deep and quiet.' Sakura thought to herself.

'Naruto-kun, why didn't you take me with you? It doesn't matter I'm going to bring you back and then.' Hinata thought blushing red as she thought of the things she'd do if she had the courage to actually put her body into action.

'I wonder when the next Icha Icha paradise is going to come out?' Kakashi thought giggling perversely his cheeks turning red as he thought of all of the possibilities that ran through his head, things that would put Hinata's pervy fantasies to shame.

WITH NARUTO AND ZEN

"So you're absolutely sure that it's going to work?" Naruto asked his long time friend who smiled before stopping to pant a bit. "Hey you said that you trained."

"I do Naruto-san, but you have to see it from my perspective the time and effort needed to run through all of these calculations, as I said if even one number is wrong we could end up in a no dimension impossible to escape from, or arrive in a new dimension with no legs. I'm lucky to have made it this far, could we not just take a break." Zen said wiping his brow.

"You're the genius." Naruto said rolling his arm.

"Right stupid question, this is a time sensitive jutsu if we lose this then we'll have to wait another three years before we can do it again." Zen said answering himself not even registering what Naruto said and he straightened up again. He lowered a piece of cloth over his left eye and answered Naruto's questioning gaze. "An exercise that I am going to be trying out."

"Blah, blah, blah let's just keep moving okay. They're bound to catch up eventually and when they do I want to be in the new dimension learning all the new skills." Naruto said and Zen smiled before shining the orange orb before they started leaping off Zen's illusion jutsu eliminating their scent and footprints as soon as they were made. "So any idea where we're heading off to first?"

"Well since neither of us has enough chakra to break the energy flow continuum then we'll have to travel with it, so we'll probably be dropped off in some random area. Of course that's the excitement of it all isn't it, we could end up anywhere, and if the jutsu works properly than we'll be able to travel between dimensions at a whim instead of relying on portal open." Zen said as he opened one of the pockets in his cargo pants looking over a paper making a few corrections as they ran barely two hours left. "We'll never make it at this rate, we have to pick up the pace. We need at least twenty minutes to perform the jutsu itself."

WITH TEAM 1

Hinata heard that last bit she had scouted ahead of everyone else who did not or would not run at their full speed instead deciding instead to lounge about. "Twenty minutes, I can't take them down on my own, I'll need to get the others to speed up if only just a bit."

"What the hell is that?" Kakashi asked as he looked behind them to see Hinata running incredibly fast behind them something hideous chasing after her. His sharingan not activated he could not see the illusion that she used so he just high tailed it soon followed by the others who did not want to face whatever the heck that was. Hinata just smirked.

WITH NARUTO AND ZEN

"There it is Todoroki shrine." Zen said looking at the shrine a smile on his face as he looked at the shrine. "Too bad that we can't admire it some more."

"Stop right there." Someone behind them said and they both turned to see Kakashi Hatake standing there with the book to his face.

"P-p-please N-Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded.

"Where are you going dope, I need a punching bag." Sasuke said smashing one fist into another.

"Take care of them." Zen said as he closed his eyes and started flashing through the hand seals the glasses on his nose sliding down.

"Afraid all I can do is stall." Naruto said creating multiple shadow clones and all of them had t heir eyes turned red and slit, their nails tuning into claws. "I'm going to need to go all out on this one this is my only shot away."

"Hinata take out Zen, without him Naruto can't get anywhere." Kakashi said closing his book and revealing his sharingan showing how serious he thought this fight would actually be.

Hinata went to work immediately using all sixty four deadly palms on the boy who somehow kept going through hand seals like nobody's business. "He calls it the infinity state, nothing can stop him from completing this jutsu despite being completely vulnerable. Once we perfect it, it'll be better than Gaara's ultimate Shukaku defense." All of the Naruto's said simultaneously smiling their canines showing. "Let's go."

Sasuke was out first his low level sharingan and two chidori limit was no match for Naruto's countless amount of chakra and superior numbers. Sakura well we all know. Finally Kakashi who stood there looking and waiting for some kind of opening, but it was of no use his attacks were relentless and each one was fueled with countless anger all of which was unleashed to a full extent.

"Art of summoning, summon the inner dimensional gate!" Zen finally said completely fine despite Hinata's relentless attacks and the images behind the Todoroki shrine shifted to a new world. "Let's go right now Naruto!"

Naruto wasted no time running over and Hinata collapsed as Zen gave her a punch to the stomach blackness surrounded her as she watched them walk away.


	2. Return and fights with the ninja

**I do not own Naruto, fossil fighters champions, full metal alchemist brother hood, avatar the last air bender, fairy tale, and one piece.**

"Come on Zen let me do the jutsu I've learned it." Naruto said and Zen sighed pushing the glasses up his nose before taking out his PDA which he had gotten from the Fossil Fighters dimension from Joe Wild West. "Don't look at me like that."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to treat your best friend with a little more respect." Lucy from the fairy tale dimension said and Zen nodded before showing Naruto the proper hand seals, and thanks to the constant brain training Zen had forced his through, he memorized them.

"Aw what's the point of having friends if you can't push them around a bit?" Luffy asked adjusting his straw hat. "I'll definitely be the strongest pirate around when I'm done here, too bad you came to our world last after all I could have learned a lot more."

"Why did we agree to bring you guys again?" Zen asked as Naruto flashed through the hand seals at a great speed that could only be accomplished with years of practice.

"Cause you have a crush on Lucy and you owed Luffy." Edward Elrich from the alchemist dimension said patting his good friend Zen on the head when he turned an angry red. "You also have a crush on Pauleen and that's why you brought her here to."

"I reckon you brought me because I'm more fun than a greased up pig at a rodeo." Joe Wild West said. "And for my killer taste in hats."

"You brought me because the inner dimensional ship needed constant repair that you didn't keep up with." Ussop said as he readied the large sleek metal ship for transport. "This thing has provided more gadget opportunities than I could have gotten on that boring village."

"You still never thanked us for helping you back there." Zorro said adjusting his three swords. "You brought me along because you needed a good sword fighting teacher."

"You brought me along because of how much you tried to look down my shirt." Nami said and Zen scowled and Naruto smirked at this as he stood at the ship's hull on the dimension pad activating the porter opener to get them supposedly back to Konoha.

"You needed a few teachers." Toph, Zuko, Katara, and Aang said.

"You needed a good cook." Sanji said putting out his cigar.

"Because I'm your guy's best friend." Todd said adjusting his hat.

"Because we really like each other." Pauleen said.

"Alright I get it I'm a pervert." Zen said with a sigh then coughing as Sanji's smoke hit him.

"Hey I don't get any introduction?" Gray asked.

"Shut it, I didn't get one either." Ersa said hitting him over the head. "So since you've traveled through so many dimensions completely blindsided how can you be sure that we're going to go to the ninja village after all of this time?"

"Well because of being able to study all of the different dimensions and their respective laws of physics as well as technology, I can open a portal to our original dimension whether it is the next circle in the line up or not. Besides my calculations are sound." Zen said looking over his papers.

"Forgive me if I do not trust the calculations of a twelve year old." Zorro said polishing his sword.

"Hey my calculations and engineering skills have gotten us this far!" Zen hissed at Zorro who just shrugged before returning to his swords.

"Hey no need to fight, we still need each other." Lucy said defusing the tension.

"Art of summoning, summon the inner dimensional gate!" Naruto finally said and the razor sharp needle at the head of the ship started moving forward seemingly cutting a hole in the air itself. Slowly the ship moved forward tearing the rift open larger and larger until the whole ship went through, the portal repairing itself once inside. "Everyone to the positions, we're in for a bumpy ride!"

Everyone went to their stations Naruto and Zen pumping as much chakra as they could into their energy crystals fueling the ships current fighting; all of the magicians Lucy, Gray, and Ersa pumping their magic into some sponge like objects that sucked them all in; Joe's, Pauleen's, and Todd's vivasours fired off their most powerful attacks into energy beams; and Ed making electricity from the air and his philosopher stone.

"It just occurred to me that we should have brought Winry." Zen said rolling his shoulder which matched Ed's auto male except for being shorter. "Oh well it's too late now after all Naruto knows enough about these kind of things to make any basic repairs."

"Yeah, but knowing us we're going to completely shatter the damn things." Naruto said with a chuckle as he rubbed his left auto male leg slightly sore. "Going to need to brush up on my auto male manual or else we're going to have to go without arms and legs next time we break."

"Hey don't think we're letting up on your training, and Zen I know that you've snuck computers in the training room." Zorro said and Zen smiled before backing off the ship now having enough power to steer through the currents. "In fact let's start right now, let's see if you can out run me, hey where'd he go?"

"My guess is up on the captain deck, it'll take all the concentration he has to pilot our way through the energy fields and not get torn apart." Naruto said pulling out his sword a sleek thing made of midnight black dragon's scale and a dragon tooth tip which would allow it to shoot fire. "If you distract him then he might send us right into an energy wave instantly killing us all."

"Alright the he lives for now." Zorro said putting his swords back. "Okay so let me get this straight to cross through dimensions a huge amount of energy has to be released which will disrupt the normal flow of the circles right?"

"Right and that pad that I preformed the jutsu on increases the amount energy used, and spreads it out over a wider area which allows the ship to move through the circles. The whole ship is made of a highly sleek, non conductive metal that allows us to cut through energy instead of being torn apart or electrocuted as we pass." Naruto finished before turning his attention to the dazzling colors over the side of the hull which never ceased to amaze him.

"Attention passengers, we are about to hit an energy ripple which will send us back to the ninja dimension so get ready, 3…. 2….. 1….. NOW!" Zen said and the ship shook violently causing everyone to fall down as the ship screeched by plopping into the air three inches above the water which was close to the Todoroki shrine.

Almost immediately they heard the yells of "Halt, by order of Konoha, and under arrest for trespassing on guarded waters. "Hey genius, check the bottom we're not in the water." Ussop yelled and the ninja who wore a dog mask looked sure enough no water touching the boat.

"Crow, Bear, Bunny apprehend this ship, it'll make a fine Konoha war ship it'll give us the advantage over the cloud village." Dog said swinging his arm and immediately two boys with black hair and one girl with pink hair appeared on the ship followed by dog. "They're a bunch of misfits; they'll be taken in for questioning after we make them drive the thing back to Konoha."

"I recognize that voice." Zen said as he looked over dog and then he saw the hair. "Kakashi Hatake I did not expect to see you of all people here. That must mean pinkie over there is Sakura, and duck ass is Sasuke, don't know bear though.

"AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed out using her enhanced strength to punch at Zen. Her fist instead of being met with the satisfying crunch of his nose was met with the cracking of her fingers. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't even try lady, you were useless when we left and you're useless now." Zen said his left arm now in sword form before it turned back to his arm. "I'm not even going to have to use my sword with this one."

"Take this!" Sasuke shouted now dropping his mask and charging at Zen while performing hand seals that Zen knew well enough. "Chidori; one thousand birds!"

"Okay to handle you both I will need my sword." Zen said his sword a hulking behemoth too large for ninja use and made out of an incredibly hard metal. "But know this all I will need to defeat you is my level one sword style."

"Don't underestimate us!" Sasuke said pulling his bleeding hand back seeing the lightning blade had not even made a scratch on his sword. "I am going to take that sword of yours when we win."

"Better be willing to wait because it's going to take you a thousand of each of you plus a disaster to get rid of me." Zen said smiling as he saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto can you take Kakashi and the bear guy, my watch says that he's at least ANBU level."

"No problem, I might have to use a "summon" though." Naruto joked as his fingers found the smooth cool dinosaur metal in his back pocket. "Don't come in unless we're half dead."

Zen leapt off of the ship landing on the water taunting Sasuke and Sakura to come after him, and like rats to cheese they followed after him running as fast as they could barely matching his speed. "Get ready to die." Sasuke said forming a few hand signs. "Fire style; fire dragon jutsu!"

"Water style: Water dragon bullet jutsu!" Sakura said going through a similar array of seals that were tweaked only a bit to make it a water dragon.

Zen had less than a second to respond swinging his massive sword to block the fire dragon, his side struck into by the water dragon which did a heck of a lot less damage which is why he allowed it to strike. He skipped like a stone across the water as they smirked, Sasuke moved to take his weapon. Zen was up so fast he wasn't seen his legs sweeping Sasuke's out from under him. Sakura charged at him and he delivered a swift punch to the cheek while scooping up his sword.

"Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke called out a fireball the size of a house came charging at Zen he smirked behind his jutsu knowing Zen was done with.

"Ugh, this fire is absolutely terrible and this is your affinity." Zen said eating away at Sasuke's fire shocking them all. "Now I got the fire in my belly!" Zen picked up his sword easier now the whole thing on fire. "I suppose that I should actually start doing level one since I said that I would." Zen hoisted the giant sword on his shoulder his eyes turning a dark black. "Now I'll show you what I can do!"

Sasuke raised his katana just in time to block Zen's massive blade which he felt weighed nearly a hundred pounds, and the next second he wasn't there. 'What on earth.' he thought before his back was met with a pound of the butt of Zen's sword. 'Is this the same person, his fighting is completely different, then again he hasn't been attacking before just blocking. I'm going to have to use the sharingan on this guy if I want to stand a ghost of a chance.'

Zen saw Sasuke's eyes change, it was almost enough to distract him from the earth shattering punch that Sakura sent right behind him. "Oh boy I'm going to enjoy this, watching you pound my best friend for years you little banshee Sasuke whore!" Zen said slamming his sword on her thick forehead sending her over like the water skipping stone with a burn mark on her face. "Gravitational Pulse!"

The water wrapped around them making them float right there in the air squeezing them just enough to keep them immobile. "You coward, in a sword fight I'd beat you." Sasuke said.

"Oh man I was hoping you'd say that." Zen said dropping Sasuke. "Now bubble gum can't surprise me while we fight, great huh?"

Sasuke disappeared as soon as his feet hit the water he swung his katana right at Zen's blood vessel, it was met with cold black metal. "AHHH!" he screamed out angrily swinging at Zen as fast and as hard as he could every hit blocked instantly infuriating him even more. "Summoning jutsu!"

"That's cheating." Zen said leaping away and he was shocked to see when the smoke cleared there stood Bunta the boss toad. "How dare you."

"Summoning!" Sakura yelled out somehow freeing herself from the water and she summoned the boss slug Katsuyu landing on the water.

"Summoning!" Sasuke yelled out once again and Manda came out obviously furious.

"Tell me, when did it come to this point my friends?" Manda asked now very calmed down in his old age. "We used to be the personal summons of great warriors now just a bunch of brats."

"I wish that Naruto summoned us and not these two, that boy may have been an idiot but he knew how fight and why to fight." Bunta said puffing out smoke.

"Hey stop reminiscing you need to fight him right now!" Sasuke said stomping down of Bunta's head angering the toad who only sighed.

"It's too bad; we would have been never summoned again if we didn't agree to this. So teme who do you need taken down?" Bunta asked.

"That one." Sasuke said pointing to Zen.

"You need some of the most powerful summons around to take down a small child?" Katsuyu asked she would have arched eye brows had she had any.

"Well since you're breaking the rules too." Zen said throwing three dinosaur medals which spun up in the air before his three favorite ones came out. "Meet my summons, Tyrannosaurus lord, Demeter, and the all mighty Allosaurus!"

"Well this certainly got harder." Bunta said the others nodded.

"Use your lordly strike!" Zen yelled out and Tyrannosaurus lord's fist charged up.

"Oh boy this is going to hurt."Manda said flying back as his skull was met with the crash and sending him down through the water. "Allosaurus swim down and keep him there until he runs out of chakra and pops out of existence, snakes can't hold their breath." The giant blue dinosaur actually nodded before diving into the water swimming surprisingly fast. 'The summons of this world are shown on my PDA with their own statuses and the Sasuke's chakra is their FP.'

"Spew oil!" Sasuke commanded knowing Manda wasn't going to last long.

"Alright." Bunta took his pipe out of his mouth and he spewed oil which was lit by Sasuke's fire ball jutsu.

'Hard to judge the way it works Bunta can use both fire like and water type attacks, this'll require some more research later.' Zen said his eyes quickly moving every scenario in his mind and he waved his arm causing Demeter to leap in front.

"Is he an idiot?" Sakura asked herself.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he felt his chakra start to drain much faster than what was normal. "Stop it right now, that summon is draining our chakra."

"No duh genius." Bunta said stopping the oil spewing. "What."

Upon seeing them distracted Zen sent Demeter after them latching onto Bunta using his claws to stay latched on as his sponge like ability soaked up all of Bunta's chakra until pop. Sasuke fell into the water angry, but he immediately calmed down once he was staring down the snout of the big red and white fire controlling reptile.

"It worked once, let's do it again!" Zen said jumping onto Demeter's back as he charged at the giant slug leader Katsuyu. He did not expect her to split into hundreds of smaller versions all of which latched onto his dinosaur sucking off FP or chakra. "Damn it!"

"Take this!" Sakura yelled sending a super powered punch through Zen's head the black and red tyrannosaurus lord turning only for a moment before facing Sasuke again. "What?"

"That's my boy!" Luffy said happily as he saw Sakura's fist hit Zen's face and stretch it back about a foot past the neck.

"A skill reverse engineered from one of my teachers Monkey D. Luffy!" Zen said muffled as Sakura bounced away. "Well that's it for them I wonder how Naruto's battle is going."


	3. return and fights with the ninja part 2

**I do not own Naruto, fossil fighters champions, full metal alchemist brother hood, avatar the last air bender, fairy tale, and one piece.**

"Kakashi, of all the people I wanted to meet when I came back you were not high on the list!" Naruto said holding his head and sighing. "I'm not like Zen; I won't show off my skills just to piss someone off. Despite how much I'd love to see you get angry I made a promise to my best friend, to never underestimate my opponent, always fight to the full extent of my abilities." Naruto said cracking his knuckles and wrapping his hand around the hilt of his specially made katana.

"Naruto, this will definitely make everything worth it, because of you I had to spend the last three years of my career here having to wait here for you to come back." Kakashi said taking out a good old fashioned kunai, a weapon that Naruto hadn't seen for about a year and a half now. "All I have to do is say that you were presumed a threat, and that when you resisted we had to hurt you."

"Well since you're only fighting with one eye, I guess I should too, but first." Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and Sai was enveloped in water unable to move or reach any of his tools. Naruto took out a piece of cloth and he covered one eye and Kakashi scowled. "I guess I'll start with a little bit of weaponry combat." Naruto focused on his sword channeling his chakra into it.

"Water style: Tidal Wave; Water Style: Water Sharks!" Kakashi shouted out and the water began to form before turning into a giant wave which swung at Naruto, in it were sharks the glowed with chakra and chomped almost looking hungry. "Take this you demon brat!"

"Monkey style, repulse the power!" Naruto shouted out loud swinging down his bow staff and it cut right down the middle the water being completely siphoned off of chakra. "Your power pales in comparison to mine, and because of this is why I went to seek power in other places."

"Just die you damn demon!" Kakashi yelled out charging at Naruto flashing through his signature hand seals to make the Chirdori.

"That looks like a lot of fun, mind if I try?" Naruto asked with a smirk flashing through the same hand seals and charging up a Chirdori much to Kakashi's shock. "It's no sharingan sure, but my best friend or brother is more appropriate really made me work out my brain. I can process information just like the Uchiha signature jutsu, if only just a bit worse. If I had to make an estimate I would say that my mind can process up to four gigabytes per second the equivalent of a flash drive."

"Huh?" Kakashi asked and Naruto sighed seeing it was all going over his head, it was a real waste of breath. Suddenly "poof" and Naruto felt a forceful strike to his back as well as a tingling. "What on earth this is one of my strongest techniques, you should be quivering on the ground."

"Too bad for you, that rubber doesn't conduct electricity!" Naruto said smiling a chestier cat grin before he spun around incredibly quickly his leg incredibly long before it made contact with Kakashi who flew back painfully. "I have been waiting for this moment for a really long time Kakashi _**sensei."**_ Naruto had so much sarcasm and malice in those words that it made Kakashi flinch.

"Damn it Sai, get out of there and help me!" Kakashi yelled barely keeping up with Naruto who's special ability of shot range taijutsu as well as long range taijutsu (which was thought impossible) was not allowing him to make any jutsu or giving him much time to catch his bearings, he didn't even know which way was up or down at this point.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Sai said wiggling and squirming until his hand found the brush and he quickly drew a small creature his new water proof ink and paper coming in handy. It quickly expanded and broke the water technique allowing him to pull out larger equipment to make larger beast. He drew a large tiger and it came off of the page making Naruto slightly worried.

"Tarbo, Metria, Spinax come on out everyone." Naruto said throwing out three medals just like Zen's only the edges were green instead of red and yellow. "Spinax use your cyclonic breath!"

"What on earth is that?" Kakashi asked as he watched the odd summon charge something up in the back of its throat, suddenly a large beam erupted from its mouth and Kakashi, Sai, and Sai's tiger were all blasted launching back cuts and gashes forming across their bodies the tiger just dropping away entirely.

'Those tools would be more than useful for Danzo sama.' Sai thought as he looked at the large summons, all of which looked like they could tear him apart, he fell unconscious.

'Who on earth are you Naruto?' Kakashi thought as his head fell to the water down and out for the count because of taking on an attack meant for other destructive whatever that was head on.


	4. Seeing the Council

**I do not own Naruto, fossil fighters champions, full metal alchemist brother hood, avatar the last air bender, fairy tale, and one piece.**

"You know his fight took a lot longer than yours did Naruto." Nami said to Naruto who chuckled before he looked at Zen who was looking at the sky his head tossed back bored.

"If Zen had used as much power as I had his battle would have been even shorter than mine was." Naruto said looking at the clear blue skies of the ninja world something he hadn't seen for a while. "Why do you do that any way it's just showing off and you always said that you hated that." Naruto turned to look at Zen who raised his head and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"It's not showing off Naruto it's gathering information, you haven't seen them in years and they really aren't all that different. That Sakura girl seems a bit stronger though, but the big thing was that he had your summons at his disposal, as well as snakes." Zen said looking out over the horizon.

"Typical Uchiha sees someone with a better jutsu then theirs and they steal it." Naruto said smiling as Konoha's great wall came into view and he started to move side to side. "Can't wait to see the old gang, and oh yeah drop these guys off at a hospital." Naruto turned around to look at the four used to be Jounin all of them unconscious and tied up.

"Maybe." Everyone else immediately said and Naruto chuckled.

**"**What is that?" a random villager asked to no one pointing to the sky where everyone looked up to see what looked to be a big shiny ship made of metal that no one would have been remotely possible. "It's an invasion from another village run for your lives, now they rule the skies!"

Danzo who had been out when this event occurred immediately smiled as he stared at the single air craft, the civilians were idiots. It didn't have any military applications it didn't have any weapons or ninja platforms, but if he got his hands on it then it would be. "Oh this is more than enough to give me power even over the Hokage. ROOT commandeer that air craft and bring it to head quarters before anyone else can touch it." Danzo said smiling his bandaged face contorted into a disturbing smile.

Tsunade looked up as she looked over the people who were going crazy with that odd ship was up there. 'What the heck is that?' Tsunade thought to herself cocking her head and some ANBU came in awaiting orders. "Find out what the heck that is, I know this is going to give me a head ach." she said already grabbing her bottle of sake from under the paperwork.

"Yes Hokage sama." they said before shun shining away to find out what was going on.

"Wait a second that's not who I think it is, is it, no it can't be." Tsunade said looking at the side of the ship to see a mess of blonde hair with a sun kissed face waving wildly at her. "You just had to do it in the worst way possible for everyone didn't you kid, but I have to admit I do wonder how the heck you managed to get such a huge ship to fly like that."

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled out waving out and jumping furiously. "Zen lower down the ship, come on I want to say hi to granny."

"Better enjoy that technology while you can use it kid, because you're going to be on such a tough training regimen that you won't be able to type on that keyboard of yours." Zorro said grinning a grin that scared Zen who flinched in fear.

"Ok, ok ship lowering now." Zen said tossing the ninja to Naruto who held them in his hand as they lowered down to window level.

"Hey granny!" Naruto said happily before tossing Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke into her office.

"Oh Naruto you just have to make everything so much harder don't you?" Tsunade asked on the verge of tears thinking of how much paperwork that she would get for this. "Go park that think somewhere and get you and your friend there in here, and only you two god knows what the council would do if they found out about what's going on here."

"Oh what shall we do with a drunken sailor, sing him a sea shanty of course." Zen said acting like he was drunker than Tsunade on poker night before he walked over to the wheel and steered away from the Hokage tower and to a clearing in the Konoha forest where he could leave it preferably his old home that would be best.

"So Naruto what have you been doing lately?" Tsunade asked.

"Getting strong and kicking ass granny what else?" Naruto asked and when she punched him she was surprised when she launched back Naruto wiggling. "Attacks like that won't hurt me granny, and I'm pretty sure that you don't know any jutsu besides summoning, by the way why would you give it to Sakura any way?"

"I wanted to give it to Hinata, but she was put into the branch family." Tsunade said and she could see the anger roll off of him in waves. "It gets worse, they managed to dig up some old Hyuga laws and she was supposed to be married off to Sasuke and Kiba. It's supposed to happen a week after they become Chuunin. I've managed to keep them from advancing in rank, but the council went around my back and promoted them anyway so far we've been able to hold it back for another few weeks, but we're in a lot of trouble. We're going to need someone that's smarter, sleazier, slimier, more underhanded, and is willing to do anything to win this if we're going to save her." (Achoo, achoo, achoo, achoo, god someone must be talking about me maybe its Naruto I said to myself in the dark)

"I got such a feeling that she's going to be needed soon." Zen said to himself buffing out a dirt mark on the ship's hull before running back.

"Why do they call all boats girls?"

"Cause they're expensive and hard to keep." Todd said and they slammed him over with bats.

"Even I knew that was a bad idea." Gray said shaking his head.

When the council of thirty three was assembled which was rather quickly after Sasuke was albeit reluctantly healed by Tsunade they started with Naruto and Zen in the middle of the room. There was no talk of assault because they had checked everyone's memories and it was quite clear that the Konoha nin were the ones initiated the unneeded fight.

"So what are we going to talk about? Zen asked looking at a freckle on his wrist.

"How about we start with how many of those war ships we want." Danzo immediately said and most agreed with him. "You boy Zen, I demand you make us a hundred as soon as possible. If you do not then you will be locked up until you comply."

"What gives you the right to boss me around old man?" Zen said and everyone was shocked, but Tsunade had to keep from laughing.

"Watch what you are saying to the honorable council boy, we are." Homaru was cut off by Zen who glared at them viciously.

"A bunch of greedy ass holes that I don't care for, you hurt my friend greatly. I have never been a citizen of Konoha nor ninja you have no right over me." Zen said and they looked at him surprised. "I am a very nice person, but all of you aren't from what I heard you are trying to make a girl a slave."

"To save a clan that is dying out." Koharu said angrily.

"These times are much too primitive." Zen said sighing as they all glared at him.

"Well it seems like we can't make him do anything, but let's talk about Naruto." Danzo said and everyone turned their attention to the blonde who for once didn't like the attention.

"Yes, I recommend we put a caged bird seals on this demon and have him locked away, and finally force him to give all the power he has gained in his travels." Koharu said.

"No." Sasuke said angrily getting their attention. "The dope is still and always will be that, but him he managed to make that thing I want his power, and those summons he had."

"Sure." Zen said and Naruto turned to him. "Don't worry just some information gathering. Here is my entire collection of summons take which you want." Zen dropped a backpack on the table and Sasuke immediately grabbed T-rex lord, O-raptor fiend, and Raja Giga.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Naruto asked and Zen shrugged they would find out soon.

They moved the meeting outside and Sasuke threw the medals as he had seen Zen do and out came three fearsome beasts all of whom let out a roar. "Good, now attack him." Sasuke said and they made no move to do anything. "I said destroy him I command you now."

Giga Raja turned and went down so his head was level with Sasuke's body and he looked him straight in the eye before he let out a ferocious roar. "OBEY ME!" Sasuke yelled, but its tale knocked him on his butt unceremoniously.

"You can't just command them Uchiha, they think they feel. Being a blunt ruler isn't the way to fight with them, I raised them to be this powerful they are my companions my true friends or brothers." Zen said sticking his hand out and Giga Raja bent down his nose puffing out hot air, and he allowed him to climb up on his head. "That is why Naruto has always been better than you."

"What he said." Naruto said and everyone sweat dropped at this before laughing slightly. "So we're going to need to call in a friend and Hyuga clan laws." 'There's no way I'm letting my hime married to those two bastards.'

"Hello?" I ask picking up by literally universal cell phone. "Oh hi Nami, yeah I can come, sure sounds like an interesting challenge to work out, yeah. No you know that would be a bad idea. Okay I'll be waiting for the ship or pod or whatever you want to send."

**Review and review the more reviews the more and better updates, and I'm going to be referred to as L because I thought he was a really cool character in Death Note I do not own Death Note either. **


	5. Reinforcements

**I do not own Naruto, fossil fighters champions, full metal alchemist brother hood, avatar the last air bender, fairy tale, and one piece.**

"SO they sent the pod did they how interesting." I said stepping into the small egg shaped sleek metal pod and punched into a few numbers into the small keyboard, and I could feel the electricity crackle outside of the pod as it suddenly lurched forward. "So let me review this, Hinata who Naruto likes has been set to marry both Sasuke and Kiba and since she is in the branch family Hiashi can't do too much about it."

"Yeah that's about right." Naruto said popping up on a screen behind hoping to scare me, but I didn't flinch. "The caged bird seal has been modified so Sasuke and Kiba can use it, but she's pretty much just a slave in everything but name."

"Well this is quite the conundrum, do you have the supplies I requested." I asked as Zen went came into the background carrying a bunch of scrolls.

"We had a heck of a time getting them, we're really lucky that Hiashi was against this too, or else the Hyuga elders would have had us pry these out of their cold dead hands." Naruto said and I could see the scrolls suddenly tumble.

"Well despite this, I hope you know that this won't be easy for me from what information I've gathered the laws of your dimension differ from my own." I said as I felt the pod come to a stop on top of the ship that I had designed, at least to an extent any way. "What about the other thing."

"There's a room in the Hyuga compound where you can have as much time as you need, we're here right now packing up all the scrolls into it. Make sure you do the best you can on this L I am relying on you for this and so is Hinata, could you put at least some effort into this?"

"Although I am always in for a challenge the people of your dimension have absolutely no value or influence over me, but I suppose that you do hold a favor over me. So I will promise that you that I will try harder in this, but I cannot promise that I will win simply that I will cause a lot of hell for whomever it is that I am up against." I said in my usual monotone voice although I would be the first to admit I was an ass I believe that I am fair enough.

*WITH NARUTO AND ZEN 3RD PERSON P.O.V*

"Do you really think that he will be able to help my daughter?" Hiashi asked and Naruto nodded as he put down another dozen scrolls down on an ancient table.

"Where is Hinata anyway?" Naruto asked since he hadn't seen her.

"She has been secluded in a branch family home, because of this she rarely goes out. Except for hearings to try and help her chances she hasn't left not even to train, then again if your friend does not help she will be more slave then person anymore." Hiashi said shaking his head and leaving before he could shed a tear and in walked Hanabi Hyuga who looked at the barren room full of scrolls.

"You really think this will help my big sis a room full of some old dusty scrolls?" Hanabi asked Naruto who looked over the room looking as confused as she was. "Even you don't seem to confident in this guy, I mean he didn't even come with you guys back here.

"He works in a cycle, most of this stuff is probably useless, but he'll try if only to piss someone else off so I'm not sure you have to worry all that much." Naruto said happily giving her a charming smile that caused her to blush red.

"Hey Naruto I have the ever ice here, where do you want it?" Gray asked holding a block of ice that would never melt because of its incredibly low temperature.

"In the corner above the heating grate." Naruto said following the plans that L had set for them and he wondered how the heck that had worked.

"Alright I'm here now what do you want me to do again?" L asked walking in and he could see everyone in the room sweat drop at his forgetfulness. "Oh right saving that purple headed girl, well everyone get out of here right now I need to work."

Hanabi was incredibly surprised when he kicked them all out of the room so effectively and on their butts no less. "Hey let me in there if you're going to save my big sis I'm going to watch." Hanabi said pounding on the door and to everyone's surprise it opened.

"Hmm I could have sworn that someone was knocking, but apparently not." L said poking his head out the door and not looking down to see Hanabi who was about a foot shorter than him and she was left fuming when he closed the door.

"I said let me in there!" Hanabi said pounding and kicking on the door and it opened causing her to fall back on her butt again.

"Oh sorry little girl." L said putting emphasis on little. "Although I have no doubt that you could kill me the thing that keeps me so confident is this incredibly heavy wooden door with reinforced metal. Besides this is my thinking process you would get in the way."

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you can talk down to me." Hanabi said her face flushed red in anger.

"Sorry can't hear you all the way down there." L said and he almost chuckled when she exploded in anger and out of nowhere she pulled out a megaphone.

"JUST BCAUSE YOUR TALLER DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN TALK DOWN TO ME." Hanabi shouted and L seemed shocked.

"First of all I would have to talk down to you otherwise it would seem like I was talking to the wall." L said and he smiled slightly causing them all to shiver before he erupted in his incredibly earth shaking evil laugh that surprised Hanabi who had never heard it before. "Alright I suppose that I need someone to fetch me coffee and such, but be warned I do get a little crazy." He opened the door and Hanabi went into the now dark room the door closed right behind her.

"Are you worried about her?" Naruto asked only to see Zen had already run out of there. "Okay then time to visit Hinata."

Naruto walked around for a little while before Neji led him to the room Hinata had secluded herself to and Naruto had to admit that the place was even worse than his old apartment. There was a slightly dead violet smell in the room and Naruto switched on the lights to see Hinata curled up on her bed dried tears on her face shaking slightly. "Just three more weeks and then I'm going to be breeding stock." Hinata said to herself and suddenly an arm wrapped around her. "No it's not the wedding date, it's three weeks, THREE WEEKS!"

Naruto hugged Hinata holding her until she realized that he was Naruto and she let that sink in. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Hinata sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged her rubbing her back and comfortingly holding her. "They're going to marry me Naruto; they're going to marry me to those ass holes that only passed the chuunin exams because of a few lucky guesses."

"I won't let that happen I have the best people working on it, (I like to think any way) I swear that no matter what happens I won't let that happen even if I have to destroy the village with my own hands." Naruto said and they stayed like that for hours Hinata even ate happily hugging him as if he would disappear if she let go.

After a while they went outside to see Hanabi coming out looking crazy and messed up her hair frizzled her eyes tired and defeated, and her hands covered in paper cuts. "What does he do in there any way, I've always wondered." Naruto said to her.

"NOO NOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hanabi screamed running away and L's evil laugh bellowed from the room causing them all to wonder what the hell happened before shivering Naruto had to admit that was one scary as hell laugh.


	6. Gifts

**I do not own Naruto, fossil fighters champions, full metal alchemist brother hood, avatar the last air bender, fairy tale, and one piece.**

Naruto and Hinata walked along the street holding hands with Hinata who was smiling however weakly at her love being back, but things wouldn't stay like that. "Hey you demon brat get your hands off my bitch!" Kiba yelled out and Naruto turned glare at where the voice came from. His hand went behind him to grab the medal from his back pocket, but he stopped himself.

"Kiba if you value that mangy thing you call a body I suggest you get the hell out of here." Naruto said calmly not bothering to turn around as he felt Kiba start to charge at him.

Kiba was stopped mid charge when a hand grabbed him by his throat Akamaru in the same position both of them clawing at the boy who held them. "How dare you, I am the heir of the Inuzuka clan you clan less nobody, I command you to put me down you idiot!" Kiba yelled out furiously and just like he thought Naruto lowered him to the ground. "Good now bow to me."

"I'm giving you something no one ever gave me, just because I'm such a nice guy." Naruto said cracking his knuckles allowing his demonic charka to flow out just barely, but to an Inuzuka's heightened senses it was more than enough. "A five second head start."

"You dare threaten me?" Kiba asked trying to sound like the Alpha he knew he was, but his wobbly knees and unstable voice proved him otherwise. "I am one of the strongest."

"Ten.

"I could destroy you."

"Nine."

"I'll have you executed."

"Eight."

"You'll die at my hands."

"One." Naruto said his patience running thin as he delivered an incredibly strong kick to Kiba's chest sending him flying into a fruit cart. Akamaru would have fight back, but the demon chakra was already more than enough to make him back off. "Come on Hinata, let's go." Naruto looped his arm around her shoulders leading her away.

"Well this world is actually pretty boring now that I've seen all of the others." Naruto said stopping to examine an insect crawling along a leaf, before he got the feeling of being watched. Hinata standing a little ways away admiring the scenery she had missed for a while. "Who is there?" He got no response in return. "Keep in mind that I have no regard for Konoha I will take out one of my summons simply to eliminate any enemy."

"Alright boss just don't do that." a voice said and out of the bushes came the Konohamaru corps, Konohamaru himself, his friends Udon and Moegi. "I heard that you were back in Konoha, so I wanted to show you exactly how my sexy jutsu has surpassed your own." Konohamaru was about to do the technique when Moegi hit him into a tree. "That really hurt."

"Then you shouldn't make such perverted and useless techniques!" Moegi said angrily steam coming off of her fist as well as a red bump already forming on the boy's head.

"I got you to do one." Konohamaru gloated before quickly dodging the shuriken that Moegi threw.

"Don't remind me of that you stupid pervert!" Moegi shouted punching the tree he was hiding behind and it promptly shattered revealing the boy in cowering. Right when she was about to attack she was picked up by her collar and she fought to no avail.

"So Udon keeping them out of trouble I suppose?" Naruto asked while holding the fighting Moegi back from the terrified Konohamaru.

"I've been trying, but Konohamaru doesn't know when to stop talking." Udon said.

"That sort of reminds me of someone." Hinata giggled looking at Naruto who smiled back.

"Well since you saved me the trouble of finding you it's time for presents." Naruto said and immediately the three kids were calm and practically clamoring over him. "Okay Konohamaru since you are the old man's grandson and he's known for fire jutsu I got you a fire type summon beast called Guan."

Konohamaru caught the medal, but when he looked at the picture of the beast on the medal he was a bit disappointed. "Hey boss what's the deal this thing is wimpy." Konohamaru whined until Naruto bonked him on the head.

"He's like you he may not look like much at first sight, but when he's trained and fought with he can become one of the strongest with an amazing ability." Naruto said his eyes sparkling and Konohamaru shut up. "For Moegi I got a Shanshan it may look cute, but can send in a real punch with great back up. "For you Udon since I know you're the one that get them out of trouble." She caught the medal and instantly fell in love with the pink summon.

"Hey boss that's not fair." Konohamaru tried to start, but was cut off by Moegi.

"He's the only one that thinks things through, and probably the only reason we survived our first C rank mission you know."

"Well blah!" Konohamaru yelled at her.

"Well anyway I got you a flying summon known as Jara, he's an overall creature that has no defined or specific skills, but won't back out on a fight either." Naruto said smiling as he tossed the last medal. "I also gathered a few other gifts that I got one for each of you." Naruto reached into his little bag and pulled out things that shouldn't have fit in there. "From my friend L's world, skateboards all with personal designs; one with math equations for Udon, one with a monkey for Konohamaru, and a pink one for Moegi."

"What do these do?" Moegi asked.

"You get on and you roll." Naruto said pulling one with an orange design on the bottom and giving some examples. "Next is ships in a bottle not exactly a fun one, next elemental swords when you find out your affinities you can channel them into these blades and it'll come out from the Avatar world, a pair of gloves with an alchemy circle on them a technique from Roy Mustang I'll teach you later, a gate key again a different time."

"Wow thanks boss." Konohamaru said wobbling on the board a bit before he fell. "Just you wait soon we'll be better then you boss, and you'll have to learn from us!"  
"Then get on it." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto, didn't you bring me any presents?" Hinata asked shyly and Naruto grabbed her arm taking her to her present which needed time to be prepared.


End file.
